


When I saw you, I realized that love is crazy

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 part fic, Alpha/Omega, Bollywood AU, Harry can be a douche, M/M, Omega Louis, based on ddlj, ddlj, europe trip, human and beta are the same, human/beta harry, if you squint there is grouis, louis as simran and Harry as raj, that i made into abo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega to be mated to an unknown alpha. Harry doesnt fit in the alpha/omega category. The two meet on a month long Eurotrip, and what began as pranks and fun and games, ends in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I saw you, I realized that love is crazy

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a DDLJ fic that i fused with alpha and omega dynamics. There are 3 classifications of people here, alpha, omega and human. Human is also like beta. so I think this would be a three part fc. pls enjoy.

Louis has lived a very controlled and strict life for the whole twenty years he has been on this dreaded city. He had been sheltered and was raised to be a noble man, an alpha to be exact. But when he presented as an omega when he was thirteen, his father had been devastated. Louis was the eldest of three and the only son so his father had expected him to be an alpha.

His mother was sad that she didn’t bore an alpha son, (Lottie the second eldest was an alpha female while their other sister was also an omega) but she accepted Louis with her heart and helped his husband to cope with having an omega son.

Talks of him being mated to an unknown alpha had always occupied Louis’ mind. Call him a hopeless romantic but he always imagined that the one for him would be someone he actually loves, someone who will sweep him off his feet   and not someone who was only promised to him by his parents.

When he heard that he was to be mated to an alpha from the Payne clan, he was devastated. The Paynes were very close to Louis’ father and had offered their son to mate with Louis. Louis’ father was very excited when the news came and was ready to fly back to their hometown to meet the young alpha.

Louis had locked himself in his room for three days after that.

=

The dreaded sound of a phone ringing woke Louis up from his deep slumber. He pats the drawer beside his bed in hopes to find his phone and yell at the person who is calling him so early, only to find the dildo he used the night before, the last night of his heat. He growls and sits up on his bed, throwing his pillows and blanket on the floor. He picks up his phone which was thrown on the ground and curses himself.

“Louis, you are coming to Europe with me” a female voice loudly says on Louis’ phone. Perrie. How can someone be so loud in the morning?  Perrie had been talking about that Europe trip for weeks. She had already bought Louis tickets without even asking if he wanted to come.

“You know I cant, El.” Louis sighs into his phone. “Dad wont even let me go to uni by myself. What more if I asked him about this trip around Europe for a month?”

“Cant you just think of an excuse”

“ Just…” he pauses. “I just don’t feel like lying to Dad. And I just finished my heat”

“Come on Lou. Eleanor and Greg are gonna come with us.” She urges. If Louis could see her right now, she would be giving him puppy eyes. “How was your heat though? I cant believe you , omegas. A week with only the desire to be fucked. Whoa. That doesn’t sound so good. Good thing, Im only human. The worse that happens to me is getting periods”

Louis grimaces with the thought. “I’ll try and talk to mom later” he says and hangs up before going back to sleep.

=

The dinner table is awfully quiet when Louis announces the trip. He feels small under the scrutinizing gazes of his parents and siblings.

“You mean to say that you are going to Europe for a month?” his mother asks him to which he nods as an answer.

“An omega must not travel alone” his father’s voice startles Louis with an alpha tone. Louis shivers and makes himself smaller, not wanting to further anger his father.

Lottie pats his back and turns to their father. “Louis wont go alone. Perrie and the others are going, right Lou?” she asks and Louis is embarrassed that his younger sister had to stand up for him.

“Let him come with his friends” their mother pleads and the alpha sighs.

 

“They said that an omega son is a burden but Louis, look at you”

 

“Please, Dad. This is the only thing I have ever asked you. I have never disobeyed you. Please don’t be cross” Louis answers taking his father’s hand. “I will be mated to a complete stranger and I have no complaints. You must have considered it in my best interests but I wont get a chance like this ever again”

 

His father doesn’t answer. A serious expression etched on the alpha’s face.

 

“Besides, its only a month. In a month, I would have lived a lifetime.” Louis continues but his father doesn’t answer. He frowns and lets go of the alpha’s hands.

 

“Go” his father answers and Louis is so happy.

 

For the first time in a week, Louis smiles.

 

=

 

Louis is late. He woke up late and had forgotten to pack his bags the night before. He curses at himself for his procrastination and runs inside the station, hoping to find that the train hasn’t left yet.

 

He loses balance and almost falls when a tall man rushes and bumps into him. The man with a wild mop of curls doesn’t apologize and Louis scoffs. Fucking rude.

 

He gathers his bags and flips off the man who had bumped him and hopes that the curly headed fellow is left by his train.

 

A loud noise startles Louis and he panics. Shit. He fucking needs to get on the train.

 

He runs and sees the man from before boarding the train as the train starts. The man sees him and flashes his dimples at him before extending his hand for Louis to take.

 

Louis runs and hopes that his bags wont fall. He takes the man’s hands and he is hauled up on the train.

 

“Thanks” Louis says as he plops down on the floor. 

 

“Hi.” The curly man says and reaches to take Louis’ hands in his. “The name is Harry.”

 

“Louis”

 

“Have I seen you somewhere before” Harry asks as he sits next to Louis. Too close to Louis. He runs a hand through his hair and chuckles. “I might have seen you at Grimmy’s party”

 

Louis scoffs at him and pushes Harry away. “I don’t go to parties.”

 

Harry just flashes him his dimples. Weirdo.

 

“Your eyes”

 

“What’s with my eyes?” he raises his brows at the curly man.

 

“Reminds me of someone. My grandmother. Like you, her eyes too had hues of yellows and blues”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. Great. He is stuck with a weirdo. This Harry guy has such an arrogant and cocky attitude and Louis is so repelled by him. He scoots away from Harry and rummages from his bag, flinging some of his clothes,  to find a book to read.

 

Harry taps his shoulder. Once. Twice. Three times before Louis glares at him.

 

“Is this yours?” Harry wiggles his brows at him as he dangles a white lace underwear in his hands.

 

Louis blushes and hurriedly grabs the lace from Harry. He grabs the book and shields himself from the idiot but it seems that Harry has other plans.

 

Harry scoots closer and flips the book. “Keep reading. That was a nice way to read a book, upside down”

 

“Fucking hell” Louis grits his teeth at him and growls.

 

“Woah. Omega” Harry beams at him. “First time Ive seen a male omega.”

 

“How do you know Im not an alpha?”

 

“Please, look at you. No alpha has a body like yours. Too curvy”

 

“Shut it human” Louis growls again, his omega too proud to be embarrassed by a human.

 

“Lou?, Is that you?” Eleanor says as she approaches Louis from the back of the train. “thought the train has left you”

 

“Hi” harry stands up abruptly and takes Eleanor’s hands. “ The name’s Harry”

 

Louis just rolls his eyes and pushes Harry  out of the way.

 

 

=

 

Everyone knows who Harry is. Harry is a party animal, a ladies man and a big charmer. Girls and guys alike swoon over him. He can get anyone he wants in just a matter of time. His looks, his curly locks and tall stature had been an envy to other people.

 

Harry Styles, even the name is attractive.

 

Harry had lived a very privileged life. His father is the CEO of a popular company in the states. He studied at one of the expensive high schools in the city. He is both intelligent and attractive, a very deadly combination. Money, looks, girls and boys, Harry has it all.

 

The curly lad had pestered his father to buy him and his friends the tickets to the Europe trip everyone had been talking about. His father had agreed as long as Harry doesn’t get into trouble. No problem.

 

He had been late to the station and runs when he sees the train starting. He had bumped into someone and he couldn’t care less. He was about to be left by his train.

 

He jumps on board and sees a rather small lad running after the train. He flashes him a smile and extends his hand which the man takes.

 

The man is gorgeous, Harry thinks. Blue eyes, caramel hair , curvy figure and there is something about him that Harry cant point out.

 

He finds out that the man’s name is Louis and that he was an omega. Harry had never seen a male omega before. He had dated female omegas even though he was only human. Some omegas don’t mind that he was not an alpha. There was just something sexy with these omegas and their submissive nature. He liked omegas and this male omega looked like a bit of a challenge.

 

“Lou?, Is that you?” someone called out and interrupted their little conversation. A leggy brunette. Pretty but not as gorgeous as the omega infront of him.

 

And being Harry, He just cant stop but introduce himself to the girl. He hears Louis scoff and he is pushed out of the way. Harry’s eyes widen when he sees the arse on that boy. Fuck.

 

Harry see his friends at the back  and hurriedly seats beside them. One of them raises his brows and scoots to make room for Harry who had a big smile on his face.

 

“Thought you got left by the train” The dark haired one, Zayn, says,  “Where were you?”

 

“Caught up with someone” Harry wiggles his brows. “ A male omega”. He sees his friends high five each other

 

“Ass leaker” Niall, the blonde one, giggles. “Aren’t they rare. Ive only ever seen one before. Bet sex with them would be messy”

 

“Helped him up the train”  the curly man states.

 

“Was he begging to get fucked? Just like that female omega you once dated”

 

Harry chuckles. Why don’t he just go with it. “Yeah”

 

“Score” Niall pats him in the back and gives him two thumbs up.

 

=

Their first stop was at a classy and expensive restaurant called “ The Lyonnais”. They had been given invitations to the party happening at the venue and was told to dress their best.

 

Louis didn’t want to come and Perrie and Eleanor had to help him get dressed as Greg just laughed at Louis who looked like he was about to cry. They dressed him in a fancy dress suit and tight pants and had to be dragged by Eleanor to the door of the restaurant.

 

“Told you it would be a bore” Louis rolls his eyes as the opera music plays. The opera singer is dressed in a vibrant gown which is complete contrast to the boring music she is singing.

 

“Come off it Lou.” Greg says bumping Louis’ shoulder. Great, now Greg is also against him.

 

“Look what we have here?” someone says and Louis turned so fast, he swore he is going to have a stiff neck in the morning.

 

His instincts were correct and he scoffs. It was that fucking guy on the train again. Harold or something.

 

“Nice seeing you here again Louis” Harry says saluting Louis before turning his gaze to Eleanor. “ Eleanor” he winked at the girl and grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

 

Harry’s other two friends sat next to him and greeted him a hello. Good thing Harry’s friends weren’t pricks just like him.

 

“You know Eleanor” Harry says and Louis looks at them with raised brow. “Havent I seen you somewhere before?”

 

Fuck. He’s using the same line he used on Louis.

 

“ At Grimmy’s party?”

 

“You might have. I go to a lot of parties” Eleanor giggles and Louis just want to push Harry to the ground.

 

“Your eyes remind me of someone” the curly lad says . “. My grandmother. Like you, her eyes too had hues of yellows and blues”

 

Louis is one hundred percent sure he wants to punch this bastard in the face.

 

Eleanor smiles at Harry before looking at the opera singer. “Is she singing or crying?” he asks, completely bored by the opera music. “I can play better piano”

 

“You play the piano?” the girl beams at him. Harry is a master at sweet talking, he got this in the bag.

 

“Been playing the piano when I was a child” Harry proudly says. Louis has a feeling Harry is only smart mouthing Eleanor. “You know, l've magic in my fingers. No sooner than l touch the piano... it starts playing”

 

Louis raises his brows and see Harry wink at him. Louis stands up and makes his way to the stage with a plan in mind. Harry is completely oblivious, his attention back to Eleanor.

 

Louis grabs the microphone from the opera singer who looked outraged. Louis just shoos her off the stage.

“Good evening. We have here with us, a very talented pianist” the crowd looks at him and he sees Harry’s eyes widen. “Mr. Harry, why wont you come onstage and play something for us.”

 

He sees Harry gulp as he stands up and makes his way to the stage. “Was this even necessary?” Harry grits through his teeth as Louis pulls him to the piano.

 

“Doesn’t the magic in your fingers make pianos start playing?”

 

“Fuck” Harry mumbles and he sees Eleanor and his friends clapping for him. This is gonna be embarrassing.

 

Harry takes a deep breath before he slams his hand on the piano keys. The audience gasps but Harry keeps on slamming the keys like he is some kind of maestro.

 

Niall and Zayn looks down, feeling embarrassed for Harry.

 

“Done?” Louis asks and Harry scratches the back of his neck. Louis claps his hands and makes his way down the stage. He stops when he hears the piano playing.

 

Fucking hell.

 

He sees Harry on the piano, playing a beautiful sonnet. Harry looked like he belonged there on stage as he makes romantic music on the piano. The audience claps their hand and Louis is mesmerized.

 

Harry makes eye contact with him and winks. Harry ends the sonnet and walks up to Louis who was still shocked at what happened.

 

The audience cheers and Louis feels like an idiot.

 

=

 

Louis and his friends are taking a walk at the park.  Last night’s event seemingly forgotten until he sees Harry walking up to him, with Zayn and Niall behind the curly lad.

 

“about last night” Harry says as Louis is pushed to him by Greg. “I misbehaved. I apologize.” Louis is a bit confused as to why the lad was apologizing but who was Louis to deny him of forgiveness.

 

Louis looks back at Eleanor who nods. “Its cool”.

 

Harry smiles at him and bring out a flower from behind his back. “I wanted to tell you something” he offers the rose to Louis.

 

The blue eyed boy beams at him, dainty hands taking the rose from Harry’s bigger ones. “What?”

 

“Gotta run” Harry says and he squirts Louis’ face with water.

 

“Fuck you” Louis screams, wiping at his face. The rose fallen to the ground.

 

 

=

 

Of all the places to see Harry again, it had to be the souvenir shop. Louis curses at the gods who had destined him to meet the curly bastard. Louis only wanted to buy a souvenir for Lottie, not see Harry again.

 

“Hey, hey. First come first served” Harry announces as Louis pays for the bell he wanted to buy. Louis rolls his eyes and waits for Harry to pay first.

 

The train’s bell echoes  and Louis curses. Fuck. He’s gonna miss the train all because of this idiot.  He throws the money to the seller. “Keep the change”

 

“You gonna buy or what?” the cashier asks him. Harry shakes his head.

 

=

 

The train has left and Louis is shaking. He feels someone behind him and hears a faint fuck being uttered. Louis feels his chest tightening. The train has left him. What on earth is he supposed to do now.

 

“Fuck. The train is gone” Harry says and Louis just want to punch him in the face.

 

Louis clenches his fists and punches Harry’s side. “Fuck you” he says as tears cascade from his eyes. Harry feels sorry and tries to calm Louis down.

 

“Don’t you touch me” Louis threatens and growls at him. Fucking scary omega.

 

=

 

“Lou, The next train is very late.To catch up with the train... at zurich tomorrow morning, we can either take a bus or hire a car” Harry states as he sits down next to Louis who had calmed down.

 

“Why are you such a prick?” Louis whines and stares at Harry. “ever since you met me, you’ve been such a prick to me. What did I do?”

 

Harry stares at him blankly. He doesn’t like this side of the male omega.

 

“I fucking missed the train because of you” Louis states matter of factly. “I wish to make it to Zurich in time so I go my way, you go your way.”

 

Harry scoots closer to Louis. He definitely feels like a prick. This was his fault so feels like he needs to make it up to the omega. “We're fellow travellers, on the same destination, same train. Why split up?. Plus youre an omega, you shouldn’t be alone”

 

“Youre not an alpha Harry, you cant protect me”

 

“Im sorry. This is my fault. And Im so very ver sorry. Just, come with me. I want to take responsibility for this” Harry kneels and takes Louis’ hand who flinches. “ I can call my dad, he has connections here. I can ask for a car and we will drive to Zurich”

 

“You are still a prick so don’t expect anything from me” Louis takes his hands away from Harry. “I still don’t like you”.

 

“Don’t worry, Lou. In big places, small things can happen” Harry says . He smiles at Louis and makes it a plan to get Louis to smile at him in return.

 

 ==

 


End file.
